


Just Relax

by normski_reedenstein



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Bath Sex, Bearded Chris Evans, Dom Chris Evans, F/M, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normski_reedenstein/pseuds/normski_reedenstein
Summary: I've been teetering on the edge of the Chris Evans rabbit hole but haven't totally fallen in yet.





	Just Relax

**Author's Note:**

> I've been teetering on the edge of the Chris Evans rabbit hole but haven't totally fallen in yet.

After spending a whole afternoon at your mothers house for lunch, you were more than ready to get back home, put your feet up and relax. You had sent Chris a text some time before letting him know you were on your way and to keep your side of the bed warm for you while also throwing in a request for a foot massage. 

'I'll do you one better' was his reply. He didn't elaborate and you didn't bother to ask. Ever since you had gotten pregnant, he was being more extra than he already was; Every gesture was more grand and sweet compared to the last. You weren't complaining but you also wished he would let up just a little. You were only in your fourth month but he sometimes acted like you were in your seventh or eighth month. 

You walked through the door to hear Musiq Soulchild playing on the living room stereo. The lights were out but candles cast a soft glow over the room. A smile spread across your face as you shook your head. What did he have planned now? Dropping your purse on the coffee table, you leaned over to give Dodger a scratch on his head as he laid quietly in his bed. He gave your hand a sniff and a lick before resting his head on his favorite toy. 

"Babe?" you called out. 

"Back here!" Chris responded from your bedroom. 

You kicked off your shoes and shed your jacket before walking back to the room. Even more candles were lit along with incense making the room smell like a mix of fresh linen and lavender. A dim light came from the master bathroom and you went towards it to find Chris shirtless as he sat on the edge of the large whirlpool tub. He was pouring in some of your bath salts before adding some bubble bath. You leaned against the door frame and crossed your arms. 

"And what's this?" you asked with a smile. 

Chris turned and gave you that wide, toothy, panty dropping smile of his that never failed to make your stomach flip in the best way. He stood up, his six foot frame towering over your shorter 5'5, and was standing in front of you in a few strides in all his shirtless glory. He had finished filming his latest movie and slimmed down some. His muscle was still there but wasn't as toned and defined as it usually was during work. He still looked every bit as delectable to you though especially with his rugged beard covering his face. Pulling you close to him, his hands wrapped around your waist, he kissed your forehead. 

"Just wanted to do something nice to help you relax." 

"You know a foot rub would have sufficed right?" 

"Let me be nice, dammit," he complained in a mocking tone. 

You laughed. "Okay, my bad. I appreciate this, you know I do." Your fingers traced the tattoo on his chest. 

"I just want you to feel good. When you feel good, so does she," he said as he placed his hand over your belly. 

You finally had a pudge growing after hardly showing the first couple months. Chris couldn't get enough of you before you were pregnant but now, he had his hands on you whenever you were near him. Along with the belly came the weight you dreaded gaining but Chris loved it especially since it seemed to all be going to your breasts, ass and hips. 

"I think your voice is enough to keep her calm. All of this is just a bonus for me." 

Chris grinned. "Whatever the case may be," he started as he lifted your over sized shirt over your head, "you're both usually relaxed after some good pampering so hop in." 

He helped you remove your leggings and your underwear before guiding you into the tub. The water was just hot enough to where it didn't burn you but was also soothing on your aching feet. You let out a comfortable groan as you slowly sank into the water, your eyes closing as you leaned back. The smell of eucalyptus filled your nose and you automatically felt at peace. 

"Scoot." You heard Chris speak above you. 

Opening your eyes, you perked up at the sight of him fully naked as he stood in front of the tub. You didn't miss the fact that his dick was already half hard. Moving forward, he slipped into the tub behind you before pulling you back against his chest. You both sighed as he began to lazily stroke your skin. Musiq Soulchild was still playing from the living room, his soulful voice singing about how it was him and his lover against the world. Chris started rubbing your back and shoulders as you hummed to yourself, his rough hands working the tension and pain from your body. As you got more relaxed, his hands slid lower until they massaged your breasts. You smiled to yourself. He wasn't slick. 

"Is this supposed to help me relax too?" you asked. Your eyes remained closed.

Chris nudged your head so he could plant a kiss on your temple before his lips brushed your ear. "Is it working?" His voice was so deep it sent a tingle down your spine. 

"A little." 

"Only a little?" he asked, his fingers grazing your nipples. "I must not be doing a very thorough job then." 

Chris pinched your nipples as he began to tweak and twist them. Along with the all the hormonal changes that made your sex drive go into a borderline frenzy, it also made your already sensitive areas ten times more sensitive which you both enjoyed. While you were already getting crazy horny from your breasts being manipulated, Chris wound his legs over yours to make them spread open. Freeing one hand, he put it down in the water stopping at your lips. He traced his fingertips around them before letting his middle finger tease your clit. 

"This isn't fair," you breathed. 

"What's not fair?" I'm just trying to help you relax, baby." 

You opened your mouth to say something smart when Chris stopped you by pushing his finger in your pussy. Your breath hitched and you shot up. 

"Shit," you hissed. 

Chris pulled you back against him, his soapy hand gliding over your chest. "Shhh. Be a good girl for me." 

You whined as your hips moved to the rhythm of his hand as he added another finger to stretch you open. Every time you tried to move and get him to slow down the orgasm that was quickly approaching, he pinned your legs harder and fucked you faster. 

"Chris, baby, I'm gonna come," you warned. 

He already knew that of course. He could feel you squeezing his fingers tighter and tighter. "Go on and come for me, sweetheart," Chris cooed in your ear. 

You gasped and shuddered as he made you ride out your orgasm that hit way too fast. You barely recovered before he untangled his legs from yours. 

"Turn around and get in my lap." 

You didn't hesitate as you complied. Turning around, Chris pulled you onto him. He was clearly impatient. He always was after watching you come. He had to fuck you immediately. You were seated on his dick before you knew it and he was holding you down while he urged your hips to move. He was so thick it almost hurt the way he filled you up but it felt amazing at the same time. He once joked that he was a grower, not a shower the first time you both slept together. You never expected him to be the size he was. Even more surprising was how talented he was at working that monster. He always had you seeing stars. on the verge of blackouts. He hit spots that shouldn't have existed and you swore one day his dick would make you go crazy. 

As you rode him, Chris leaned back against the tub moaning. Sweat was building on his forehead making his long hair cling to it. You were already on the verge of another orgasm and it made you ride him harder. Water sloshed over the tub onto the floor. You bit your lip to keep yourself from getting too loud but it was hard not to. 

"You gonna come again?" 

"Yes, baby. Fuck you feel so good," you groaned. 

Suddenly Chris was pushing himself up all while keep you on his dick. He was on his knees and braced one hand on the tub while the other held you to his body. H e fucked you like an animal, grunting and swearing, trying as hard as he could to make you come and you felt tears burn your eyes it was so good. He was pushing deep, hitting all your spots at once. If you weren't already pregnant, this surely would've gotten you pregnant. 

"Your pussy feels so fucking good, baby," Chris said, his voice straining and breathless. "Come on. Come for Daddy." 

He didn't even have to say the words for your body to give in. You were moaning so loud your voice nearly gave out. Chris slowed his thrusts down until all the waves of your orgasm passed. 

"Oh my God," you sighed. "Where did that come from?"

Chris chuckled and kissed you before slowly removing himself and sitting you down in the water. "I don't know. You just felt so good I had to hit it from a deeper angle."

"You're doing that again after I have this this baby." 

  


  


After staying in the tub a while longer, Chris finally got out. He dried himself off first before grabbing another towel for you. He offered you his hand. 

"Come on. Lets get you in bed." 

You took his hand and he helped up. Wrapping the towel around you, he picked you up and carried you out the bathroom to the bedroom. He set you down on the bed and dried you off before carelessly tossing the towel aside. He took your face in his hands and kissed you deeply, his tongue tasting yours. It was enough to make you wet all over again. 

"Lay back," Chris said.

You did and he got his knees before the bed, pushed your thighs back and gave a long, slow lick between the folds of your pussy. This man knew how to work his tongue as well as his dick. There were so many things he shouldn't be allowed to do. He took the tip of his tongue and licked your clit before sucking on it like a piece of candy. It was almost a force of habit to push him away because of how good it felt and when you did it then, he gave you a stern look from between your legs. 

"Hold those pretty thighs back before I get the straps." Even in that dominantly threatening tone, his voice still made your pussy quiver. 

You pulled your legs up and kept them in place while Chris went back to eating you out, his tongue working every angle. He could be clean when he wanted to but tonight, he was making a mess while he licked and slurped at your core doing all he could to make you squirm. 

"Chris," you whimpered. 

"Keep saying my name." 

"Chris." You chanted his name, each utterance more loud than the last. 

In no time, he had you coming so hard you were shaking and even then he refused to stop until you physically had to pull him away from you. Your juices made his lips and his beard glisten as he rose up giving you a cocky smile. You laid limp and exhausted on the bed unable to move. Chris gathered you in his arms and carried you up to the pillows before tucking both of you in under the covers. 

"You okay?" he asked.

"Mmm," was your only coherent reply. 

"Relaxed?" 

"Mmmm."

"Is that a yes?" he asked in an amused tone. 

"Mmm." 

"Thank God for pregnant pussy," he laughed. 


End file.
